Someday, Sometime
by Soccerpixy889
Summary: AU: Sam and Andy got into a fight. Sam goes undercover and leaves Andy to deal with the aftermath of their life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, this is my first fanfiction :D Hope you like it!**

"How many days has it been?" Traci asked, breaking the silence, concern etching her voice.

"Fourty-three!" Andy replied, adding a little whine drawing out the three, "Do you think I was too hard on him?"

They were both stuck in booking for the day, and though Andy was thankful for the respite she couldn't help but hate this assignment. Lately she had been overworked but she figured it was a good thing. If nothing else it kept her mind away from what Sam might be doing and the conversation they had the last time they had been together, but sitting in booking all day had just erased all the progress she felt she had made in the past month.

"That's the understatement of the century." Gail said as she walked into booking. "If you would've just accepted his apology I wouldn't be stuck towing around a new rookie….Again!"

"A little harsh!" Traci reprimanded, her eyes widening in warning. She knew Andy wasn't dealing well. She had seen her dragging around the station for the past month and the last few times she had dropped by Andy's house she'd either not answered the door or had been in bed all day.

"Well it doesn't matter much anymore, does it?" Gail said.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked suspiciously.

"Nick overheard Oliver talking with Noelle about Swarek's new job in Vancouver. Apparently it's not as temporary as everyone thought."

"What are you talking about?" Traci asked.

"They offered him a job with a special task force and he accepted. Apparently it could be years before he comes back."

"How could Oliver and Noelle know that? If it's a special task force he wouldn't have told them." Traci responded questioningly.

"I don't know something about him calling Oliver and asking him to look out for his sister...Oliver said he could just tell. Something about him reading people's thoughts…I don't know…you know Oliver. Anyway I need that paperwork from the Johnson case and Dov said he gave it to you guys about an hour ago."

"Yeah here." Traci said handing the file to Gail.

Once they were finally alone again Traci waited before she spoke again. Searching Andy's face she could tell by the distant look in her eyes that her thoughts were spiraling out of control…and quickly.

"Andy it'll be okay…"

"I'm pregnant." Andy said without looking up.

**AN: Let me know what you think! :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and following my story. I really do appreciate it. I'm so sorry I've taken so long with this one but I'm hoping to get a lot better at updating this more often. Since it is my first story I'm still exploring how to write these chapters so it's taken me a bit of time. Also this is an AU I think… I'm still not positive on that one but I pretty much left off from when Andy left to go undercover at the end of season 3 but I'm pretty positive that this is not how season 4 will go. Also if you have any feedback I'm still learning so I do actually appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy. **

"Are you serious?" Traci whispered a few seconds later. She was still shocked at what had come out of Andy's mouth.

Andy looked up at Traci with an expression that let her know that to think she would joke about something like this was ridiculous.

"Oh Andy. How?" she asked after a beat.

"I really think that's something you should know by now." Andy replied, looking back at the paper work on the desk in front of her. She was finally relaxing again…either that or she was really good at hiding it and with Andy it was usually hard to tell which it was.

"Andy!" Traci said sympathy flooding her voice "You know what I mean. It's been a long time."

"Apparently not long enough. It doesn't matter though, you know? It is what it is." Andy replied nonchalantly. She wanted to open up to Traci. The past few weeks had been really hard with no one to talk with and the idea with telling Traci now was to hopefully make things just a little easier on her. Plus she knew if she didn't there would be hell to pay later once she finally did find out.

"Andy it's been six weeks since you saw Swarek and I know no baby making activities went down then. How long has it been?"

"Fourteen weeks" Andy's voice changed and Traci could see her wall breaking down. She wasn't as relaxed with this idea as she was trying to make her believe. "Two weeks before we broke up, I mean, I'm assuming that's when it happened."

"You're fourteen weeks?" Traci asked her head tilting to the side, something not quite adding up in her mind.

"That's what the doctor said." Andy replied still pretending to read the paper work. She didn't catch on to the hidden questions in Traci's voice.

"You're not showing at all. At fourteen weeks I was a blimp."

"The doctor said it happens sometimes. But, you know, I don't really feel that's a great explanation. You know what he said? Sometimes women don't know they're pregnant until the baby comes out. I don't even know how that's possible but he's the doctor he's supposed to know things like this right? If not I guess I'm in even more trouble." Andy finally looked up at Traci and could tell she was still trying to process what she had said. "It doesn't matter though I can't hide it forever."

"Andy, you need to tell him." Traci replied after a few minutes. Long enough to think she was going to drop the subject. She knew what she was going to tell her next was worse than the pregnancy bomb.

"I can't Trac… I made my choice and he made his." Andy replied "We both chose to leave."

"Andy, if you told him he'd come back. He'd do the right thing." Traci urged. She didn't want to see Andy unhappy and knew that the two of them wanted to be together. They just couldn't get on the same wavelength.

"No, no, no I'm not gonna let him do that. I know how it feels to be a kid with parents that are only together for them. Sam would feel trapped and then hold it against me. It'd only be a matter of time…" She began to trail off. "That wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"Andy you're not your parents." Traci stated. It didn't take anyone special to realize that's who she was referring to.

"It's just better this way. He can live his life and I can live mine." Andy said in a tone that told Traci there was no arguing this point any further.

"Are you going to tell anyone else? Frank?" Traci asked realizing that, for now, there was no arguing this with her.

"He knows. So does Nick and Luke, I found out second week undercover."

"That's why you came back so soon? Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I'm scared." Andy said looking her in the eyes and ignoring her question "I'm really scared."

Sam turned right onto West Fifth Street and pulled into the parking garage. He had taken a job with the Vancouver Police Department a week after Andy had left. He knew, as did everyone else, that she and Nick had gone undercover, she had made her choice.

Despite his hopes, the things he had done were unforgivable, and deep down he knew that. He really had wanted to make this time work and would have done anything to make it but he knew Andy couldn't trust him now. She had been hurt by him too many times and he knew there would be no more chances when it came to getting what they had back. He had said it before, he had told her he wouldn't leave, and once it became too hard to deal with he left. He had convinced himself it was better this way.

He may have loved her but really he was better on his own. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Andy, but her life would be better without him, so he needed to get away. He wasn't going to beg anymore, he was already upset at himself for the bugging he had already done. It wasn't fair to her and he knew it. He had been parked for twenty minutes when Paul, a detective he had met his first day at this new job, knocked on his window, interrupting his thought process.

"Hey! You plannin' on joining the rest of us anytime soon? You're gonna be late to parade." He said smiling.

Paul was a friendly guy but could be a little irritating and Sam thought his ability to read people should've been a bit stronger for the position he held. He hadn't been able to tell once yet when Sam was lying and he had done it a lot. On the other hand, Sam thought it might've had less to do with his abilities and more to do with him just being a good liar. With the life he had led and the undercover work he had done he knew he could be quite convincing. Sam grabbed his bag, opened the door, and crawled out of his truck.

"Was just saying my prayers" Sam said with a tight smile as he grabbed Paul's hand and gave it a quick shake.

"You and me both, buddy. Let's just hope we get this deal done without a hitch." Paul said as they walked side by side into the station. "If we get this one done right…" He bent his head down and to the side and continued in a whisper "the task force will have no choice but to take you on." As they reached the locker room Paul turned to face Sam and continued in a normal voice. "Toronto won't haunt you forever. I've seen your work and after talking to your old staff sergeant I'm confident the hiccups you've had in the past are behind you. I know you'll do good work here. See you in parade."

Sam watched him walk away and although he thought the conversation was a bit strange he realized that with Paul it always was. Paul had been the one his current staff sergeant had elected to show him around his first day on the job and it hadn't taken him too long to figure out why. Paul was eager like Dov and overly friendly like Chris. He had dark red hair that swept across his forehead and was at least 6 inches taller than Sam but probably weighed less.

He had driven him crazy the first few days. He asked too many personal questions that Sam hadn't wanted to answer but it wasn't too long before Sam really started to like him.

Paul was a nice guy, and after a few people had heard about his successes in Toronto, he couldn't really say the same about most of his fellow officers. He hadn't expected anything else from them. He heard people talking sometimes about why he was there. They thought he was there to take someone else's position and because of that they hadn't really been the most welcoming bunch.

They were wrong of course, but really Sam didn't care what they thought or how they treated him, he was just feeling really lonely lately. It was like being undercover but without the benefits of completely forgetting yourself. All he really wanted was that again. He didn't want to have to deal with his real life, all he wanted was the escape that undercover would bring and after today he was hoping that's exactly what he'd get.

"I'm transferring." Andy told Traci while they were on patrol.

It had been only two days since Andy had dropped the pregnancy bomb and now this.

"What?" Traci said almost spitting out the coffee she was sipping and turning to look at Andy who just continued staring at the road in front of her.

"You can't be serious. Why would you do something like that?" Traci said really not understanding her motive. She hadn't noticed Andy being unhappy with where she was, her situation maybe but not with the station.

"You've never thought about it?" Andy says looking at Traci "About starting over where no one knows everything about you?"

"Of course I have." Traci says. After what had happened to Jerry she had thought she wanted to get away. Either transfer or maybe even go into nursing like her mother had wanted. It only lasted for about twenty seconds though. Despite the daily reminder of Jerry she knew that these were the people that had her back and who really understood her. She could see Andy wanting to escape the memory of Sam but with her new situation she knew she needed all the support she could get.

"Andy if this is about Sam.."

"It's not" Andy interrupted and then after a few seconds spoke again "Maybe a little bit." She added. "But not just because of Sam, you know, just to start over. I just want work and life to be separate and right now, if I stay, they won't be."

The practice undercover bust they had sent Sam on had gone off without a hitch. There was no way it could've gone any better and for the first time in weeks Sam actually felt happy. He knew there was no way he wasn't getting this undercover assignment he had wanted so badly. Paul had told him that this operation was a big one. They needed Sam and he knew it. There was no way anyone else at his new division was willing to make this kind of commitment. They had been clear that there was no way of knowing how long this assignment would last.

It could be years, he had been told. They wanted to get this ring of drug smugglers that had been in business for a long time. This wouldn't be the first operation they had attempted but were hoping it would be the last. Unfortunately they knew that would take time and lots of it. They were sending him in first to get established, work his way in. Once he had done that they would send others to work themselves into the business as well. They were going to be more careful this time and take it slow. They knew if they did that they'd have more of a chance, but it meant Sam would have to keep up the charade for a long time.

It was just what Sam wanted. He could get lost in his work and by the end of this he'd be moved on and so would she.

**Thanks for reading… More to come. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've had kind of a hard time with this chapter so it's taken me a bit of time to get everything worked out. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and let me know what you think. I truly do appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

"Sam… you did it buddy. I knew you could." Sam heard from behind him as he was changing near his locker. He turned to see Paul coming through the door. It was late and between shifts so the room was totally abandoned with the exception of them. Sam gave a small smile before turning back around and pulling a few things from his locker.

"I mean it man… that was incredible. It was a pleasure to be by your side tonight." Paul continued as he approached Sam's side. Sam didn't really feel it was that big of a deal. If he were being completely honest he knew that this was one of the easier busts he had done. He went in with one of the guys who had been on the case for a while to make the buy and it was over before he knew it.

"It's what I do." Sam said simply and gave a tight smile before pulling his shirt on over his head.

"Well you do a great job at it." Paul replied patting Sam once on the back before turning to leave. He stopped at the door and, before exiting, finally spoke the news Sam had so badly been wanting "Sarge is asking to see you. I told you this would open the door you've been waiting for. I'm gonna miss you around here."

Sam knocked and looked through the small window on the door. There were two other people in the small office with Sergeant Makin and as Sam laid his eyes on him he motioned for him to enter.

"Officer Swarek, your work tonight was exceptional. You really have a knack for this particular type of work."

"I've had my share of experience." Sam replied leaning over Makin's desk to shake his hand. Sam wasn't afraid of his new sergeant but he recognized that at first glance he could be intimidating. He was a big man. One you could tell had been off the streets for a while by his size, he had a moustache and beard that made him look a lot gruffer than he actually was. He was really a kind man and Sam had wondered how he hadn't become hardened by his career.

"Well we have definitely gotten lucky." Makin replied with a smile, sitting down after he released Sam's hand. "Sam I want you to meet Manny Ramirez and Safe Abkar." He said motioning to the men standing next to each other behind Sam. After Sam had shaken both of their hands Makin continued.

"They're both specialist working in drug trafficking and they'll be the ones handling the case you've been talking with Paul about. I don't know a lot about it but they will answer any questions you have." He said again motioning to the men behind Sam.

"I know you've already thought about it but I want you to listen to what they have to say and then make your decision. This is a big case and I want you to really think about it before jumping in. It's a huge commitment even for someone with as much experience as you."

Sam couldn't help but for the first time think maybe this was a bad idea. The serious look on his sergeants face made him feel like this was almost a death mission; but, he wanted this and his decision had already been made. Sam opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, only responding with his usual tight smile and a quick nod.

"Well I'll leave you boys to it; I need to go check on some things. You can use the space." Makin said as he stood up and went to exit the room.

"We've heard great things about you," Safe, the taller of the two detectives, said after Makin had shut the door. "But none of that matters. This case is different than anything you've ever done. I can assure you that." He continued looking at Sam like this was a joke to think some random police officer no one knew much about would be able to handle something this intense. Sam had heard about him. He knew that he was kind of a hard ass but he'd also heard that he was really good at what he did and that, if you ever wanted to have someone on your side, it was him. His appearance reminded him a bit of Jerry, and despite the feel he was giving off, Sam couldn't help but warm to him.

"I know you've been about this operation and what it will entail but once we get started it'll be complete isolation from your old life and there's no telling for how long. We need your complete dedication to this case. This is our last shot; we can't afford to screw it up." Safe continued and Sam just listened, his mind already made up.

Sam was told he would leave in the morning and to get everything together. He was allowed to tell family he was going undercover and it would be for a long period of time. If they had questions or problems they could contact him through Safe and he would relay the message but direct contact was prohibited. Sam knew not being able to look after Sarah would be hard but he needed this, for himself and his career.

Sam would move into a small apartment and start at the very bottom of the drug food chain. He was given almost complete freedom. They had no connections within the drug ring and so it was completely up to Sam to get himself a job and work his way in. He had been given the names of a few people he could approach and a few places where some of the known workers hung out but besides that information that was all he knew for now. He was simply to work his way in and make contacts for now and he knew that was something he could do.

"Awe Sammy," Oliver said after picking up his phone "miss me already?"

"You are my number one buddy." Sam replied playing along.

"So…. Does that mean you're gonna get the ring or should I?" Oliver continued. It was normal for them to joke but both him and Sam knew that this particular time was different. Oliver knew that Sam was escaping. He also knew that something was up and that Sam needed to be there. He had been waiting for this phone call because he needed a chance to try and get Sam to come back and make things right again.

Sam laughed and Oliver could tell he was stressed he wasn't sure why but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Sam had to say next.

"You on your way back? Never thought you'd make it this long without me buddy." Oliver continued just waiting for Sam to drop the bomb. After a pause Sam replied.

"I got that job. I leave tomorrow." Sam said "I already called Sarah and let her know. I told her to call you if she needed anything. Figured that'd be okay."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you need Sammy." Oliver said and neither of them spoke for a minute, until Oliver finally decided to speak his mind. "You know she's back Sammy… and something's not right. I think you need to talk to her."

The other line was silent so Oliver continued after a minute.

"I know you want this buddy but maybe you need to come back and face this. You gotta give this a shot."

"Yeah you definitely need to get that radio show you've been talking about."

"Sam I'm telling you, you need to fix this."

"That ship's already sailed buddy, way too many times. It's over." Sam said and Oliver could hear the hurt in Sam's voice. He knew Sam would never say it but he was having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened lately. "I gotta go I just wanted to let you know you might be hearing from Sarah soon."

"Yeah that's alright buddy. I got it. Just call me when you enter the real world again."

"You'll be my first." Sam replied before hanging up and getting into bed. Tomorrow his new life would start and he was happy to leave this one behind for a while.

**I felt like I needed to get Sam's story kind of caught up so I promise there will be more Andy next chapter. **


End file.
